


Stuck On The Train (With You I Don't Mind)

by colorfuldonut



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, based on that time I was stuck on a train with a broken heater, that's all it is, without a cute girl to cuddle tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfuldonut/pseuds/colorfuldonut
Summary: Waverly and Nicole share the same train almost every day and enjoy the company. One day they get stuck on the train. And it's in the middle of winter.





	Stuck On The Train (With You I Don't Mind)

**Author's Note:**

> So I spend a lot of my time on trains and actually was working on the rewrite of the second chapter of my other fic when this idea came to my mind and I couldn't help and write this instead.

Waverly was sitting on the train on her way back home. It was already dark outside, the yellow light inside the train making it almost impossible to admire the beautiful view. It had been snowing all day, a thick blanket of snow covering the fields and trees they were passing.

The train was almost empty, the only sounds coming from the train itself and people chatting in the distance. She closed her eyes, enjoying the quiet for a while. At the beginning she had been nervous about taking the train this late in the evening, especially now that it was getting dark so early. But she soon had come to appreciate the silence. And a certain redhead that she met weeks ago.

Even with the train being this empty there was the smell of fast food lingering. Her stomach growled and she frowned. She had forgotten to pack something to eat this morning and lunch had been hours ago. Having to run to get her train on time, she hadn’t had the time to buy something either. She snuggled further into her big scarf, trying to get warmer.

“Bad day?” the sudden noise made her open her eyes and jump in surprise. The redhead standing next to the seats chuckled. Confused Waverly looked around until she realized the train had already stopped at the train station where the other girl usually joined her.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” Nicole was still chuckling. The look on the younger girl‘s face was just too adorable.

“No, it’s okay.” she replied, laughing a little embarrassed at herself.

“Mind if I join you?”

The brunette rolled her eyes, not being able to stop the huge smile forming. The taller girl never sat down without asking first, always making sure if she was welcome. Waverly wouldn’t admit it, but Nicole knew that even on busy days the younger girl had always a seat saved for her.

“Nicole, you don’t have to ask every time.”

“Just making sure.”

Nicole sat down next to her and Waverly couldn’t help but smile again. She used to sit down across from her but recently kept choosing the seat next to her instead. She wasn‘t sure if it was coincidence that it started to happen around the time she told the redhead that she broke up with her boyfriend. She wasn’t complaining though, since she had developed a crush on her fellow passenger. The train started moving again and they sat in comfortable silence for a while.

“So.. bad day?” the taller girl tried again, shifting her body so she could look better at the girl next to her.

“Just cold…” she sighed, her stomach growling again “and hungry.”

“I think I can help with that.” Nicole rummaged in her bag. She took out a thermos and a paper bag, holding it out for the brunette to take. “I know you don’t like coffee and I’m not sure how you feel about cinnamon rolls but it’s something at least.”

“I really can’t take that, Nicole. What about you? Aren’t you hungry?” Waverly was blushing now.

“There is enough coffee for both of us and I already ate one.” the redhead insisted. Nicole could kick herself. Knowing the shorter girl tended to forget her food she had bought two, but hadn’t considered that with these temperatures she might need something warm to drink as well. She felt ridiculous for having a crush on a girl she only ever saw on the train.

“Come on, Waves. I can’t let you starve. Helping people is why I want to become a cop after all.” she tried again with a soft smile, making the other girl just blush even more before she took the items from her hands. Placing the thermos on the little table under the window, she opened the paper bag and took out the cinnamon roll.

“Hmm” the brunette hummed and took a bite.

_“I gotta get her cinnamon rolls more often.”_ Nicole thought, pleased with herself for choosing the right snack.

“So where were you on Tuesday?” Waverly asked as she poured some coffee in the cup. She didn’t want to sound creepy, but she had worried when the older girl didn’t join her as usual.

“Did you miss me?” the redhead teased, loving the way she managed to make the brunette blush yet again.

“No! I mean.. maybe? I was just worried you know.. I mean.. It was dark and.. not that I don’t think you can’t handle yourself.. I just.. You know..” the younger girl started to ramble and fumble around with her free hand, only stopping when she felt a hand grab her forearm.

“Hey, it’s okay. I was sick. Had a fever and was told to stay home.” she gave Waverly’s arm a reassuring squeeze. “I missed you, you know? And I would have let you know that I wasn’t coming.. if I had your number.” she added and hoped it wasn’t too much for the already embarrassed girl next to her. Waverly’s “Well maybe I should give you my number then.” surprised both of them.

“Maybe you should.”

They were smiling at each other and Nicole was about to get out her phone when a sound and the voice of a man caught them off guard.

“Dear passengers, as you can see the snow has worsened. Unfortunately we are stuck here until the storm calms down. I’m sorry for the inconvenience.”

“Oh” they both exclaimed when they noticed the train had stopped moving and the snow storm outside.

“I guess we’re stuck together longer than usual. Think you can manage?”

“Who wouldn’t want to spend time with such _haught_ company?” Waverly joked and immediately regretted it. “ _Okay Waverly, keep it together. No need to make a fool out of yourself more than necessary!”_ she thought to herself.

Nicole just chuckled.

When the redhead noticed she was still holding the shorter girl’s arm, she retreated her hand and took out her phone instead. She handed it over and watched her type on her phone, adding a flower emoji to her name. “ _Of course.”_ she thought and smiled. They had spent enough time on the train together that she knew that this was such a Waverly thing to do.

They spent the next half hour to catch up. Waverly was complaining about one of her professors talking in the most annoying way, making Nicole laugh out loud when she tried to imitate him. Otherwise there were no news except that she got 98% on the midterm she was sure she would fail making the redhead playfully roll her eyes because she had spent almost the whole train ride before the exam trying to convince the girl that she would nail it. Nicole on the other hand told her about the cat she got on the weekend and showed her a picture. “Of course it’s a ginger cat.” Waverly had laughed.

“Is it just me or did it get even colder in here?” the brunette asked, her whole body shivering. Her arms crossed over her torso, rubbing her hands up and down her arms to keep herself warm.

“It’s definitely colder than before, yeah. Not to worry you, but I fear the heater is broken.”

Nicole didn’t get cold easily, but the cold started to make her feel uncomfortable. She couldn’t imagine how Waverly “I sleep with four blankets” Earp must be feeling right now.

“I would kill for a blanket right now.” the shorter girl said, trying to control the shivering. The redhead felt bad for her, but didn’t know how to help. Well she knew one thing, but she thought she would seem like a weirdo for suggesting to cuddle.

“I can’t let you do that. How about we drink some coffee instead, huh?” Nicole chuckled and then took out a plastic cup. “Don’t worry, I always take a cup with me since I hate drinking from the cap.”

They poured themselves some coffee and drank it slowly. Outside the storm seemed to finally calm down. Waverly still had about half an hour till home and Nicole almost an hour and if they wouldn’t enjoy each other’s company this much, they probably would be annoyed about being stuck on a train in the middle of nowhere.

They talked about random things for a while until the redhead noticed the other girl’s body shifting closer to hers, searching for warmth. She felt tempted to just wrap her arms around the shorter girl’s body, but she still wasn’t sure if it was a good idea.

“You could.. umm.. you could hug me, you know? It will keep both of us warm.” Waverly offered, looking up into Nicole’s eyes with a shy smile. The redhead got lost in the younger girl’s eyes for a while, blushing when she noticed she was staring.

“I didn’t know if it was welcome.. I mean.. we don’t really know each other.” she said, suddenly feeling nervous. It was a bad excuse, Waverly probably knew her better than anyone else. It felt like she had known her forever.

“Don’t really know each other? I spend more time with you on the train than most of my friends. I’m pretty sure we know each other.” the brunette stated. They hadn’t known each other for very long, but she felt like Nicole knew her better than everyone else and it kind of scared her. It felt good to finally have someone who was interested in what she had to say though.

Feeling Waverly shift even closer, the redhead wrapped her arms around the short girl. Still a little hesitant she only buried her face into the other girl’s hair when she felt her body relax and wrap her arm around her waist. She was greeted with the sweet smell of shampoo and closed her eyes.

“I’m already getting warmer.” the brunette sighed and smiled when she felt Nicole rubbing her arm.

They barely noticed when the train started moving again.

“You know,” Waverly started, breaking the silence. “Even though I hate the cold and the town can be too much to handle sometimes, I always loved winter in Purgatory. The snow makes it look so peaceful…”

She had told Nicole about how she wanted to escape that town, but neither had the money nor the heart to leave her sister and aunt behind, the only family she had left.

“It just gets too much sometimes.” the brunette let out a frustrated sigh.

“I understand.” the taller girl whispered into her hair. “I’m here for you, Waves.”

Waverly shifted her head from where it was resting against the taller girl’s shoulder and looked into her eyes, giving her a weak smile. Before either of them could register what was happening, the brunette leaned forward, capturing Nicole’s lips with her own. It was sweet and gentle, but as soon as Waverly realized what was happening she pulled back.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s gotten into me.” she avoided making eye contact, feeling too embarrassed.

“I don’t mind.” the redhead admitted, slightly blushing. She hadn’t expected it, but she really _really_ didn’t mind. Hearing that, the younger girl found the courage to look up and found the other girl smiling down at her.

“You don’t?”

“I don’t.”

Not giving her more time to overthink it, Nicole cupped her cheeks and leaned back in to kiss her. Knowing this is what they both want, Waverly let her hand, that was still resting at her waist, wander up to her neck and into the short red hair. It was soft and she really didn’t know what else she expected. She shifted her body, one knee on the seat, facing the other girl more directly. Their position wasn’t the most comfortable but neither of them cared.

“Wow.” the taller girl breathed, when they finally pulled apart, foreheads resting together.

“Yeah.” the brunette agreed. She was about to lean in again, when she realized the train had stopped at her station. “Oh, fudgenuggets!” she exclaimed, jumping up.

“What?” Nicole was confused and caught off guard, until she looked around and saw where they were. “Oh.”

Grabbing her bag from the floor, she was about to run out of the train when she realized this wouldn’t be the best idea after what just happened. Instead she turned around again and gave the redhead a quick kiss.

“I’ll see you around.” she said, smiling brightly and made her way to the door.

“I’ll text you when I’m home.” the redhead said when Waverly reached the door. She turned around to give her one more smile before stepping out of the train.

About 40 minutes later her phone buzzed.

**Nicole: I’m home. – your cuddle buddy :)**

**Waverly: Cuddle buddy? Didn’t feel like cuddling to me. ;)**

Waverly wasn’t sure where all this confidence was coming from, but it felt good.

**Nicole: I was cuddling you. You’re the one who attacked my lips.**

**Nicole: Not that I’m complaining. But next time let me buy you dinner first. ;)**

The brunette smiled down at her phone. Gosh, this girl was gonna be the death of her.


End file.
